


Magical Idol Raising Project

by rustykey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: SO THEYRE ALL GONNA DIE AT ONE POINT, nothing too bad yet, tagging now so i wont have to in the future, this is based off of the Magical Girl Raising Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustykey/pseuds/rustykey
Summary: Magical Idol Raising Project, an RPG where you can fight monsters and do good deeds with magical abilities! It's rumored that one special person within a group will become a real Magical Being by becoming strong in-game... But what'll happen if an entire school becomes these 'Magical Beings'?[Magical Girl Raising Project AU]





	Magical Idol Raising Project

**Author's Note:**

> that summary sucked i know
> 
> ALSO HOW DO I EDIT THIS SO THAT IT DOESN'T SAY THERE'S ONE CHAPTER IM DUMB
> 
> also also this thing is the prologue

     "Hey, have you heard? About that dead idol..."

     "Yeah, yeah! Didn't he go to that school...?"

     "Can you believe it? An entire perfect hole in his chest... No weapon..."

     Rumors like these flooded the train as its wheels carried it to the station. A teenage boy looked away from the whisperers only to be faced with another group talking about the same subject. Annoyed, his eyes moved downwards to look at the screen in his hands, the liquid crystals displaying what looked to be a simple smartphone game. His thumbs tapped and flicked the screen as his virtual avatar cast a spell with its staff and dispersed the enemy shadow into smoke. 

     The game was your average RPG; fight monsters, get items, and level up your avatar. There was nothing too special about it, yet thousands and thousands of citizens enjoyed playing the game. The application's been especially favored by children in high school, though that would be for a whole other reason besides pure entertainment. 

     You see, a myth had spread around that 1 in a thousand players would be chosen to become just like their avatars in the game. Teenagers obsessed with trends and rumors were ready to hop on and explore the game as soon as it came out. 

     Of course, myths will be myths, and children will be children. Nothing as absurd as this could possibly ever be real. 

     The train finally stopped at its location and the passengers poured out of the doors. The boy from before shut off his phone and hurried to exit the crowded space and to his school. This boy wasn't particularly accelerated in athletic activities, but adrenaline and desperation had made him get to the building within the span of a few minutes. His legs carried him inside and through the winding hallways into a room full of other students. Breathing heavily, he looked at his peers, a frantic expression on his features. 

     "Who? Who did it? Who killed him?!" The boy yelled.

     "It wasn't me..." said a nervous voice. 

     "Neither I," added another, more serious voice. The owner of said voice approached the boy and reached out his hand. "You need to calm d-"

     "I can't!" The boy screamed, swatting away the hand. "I can't take this! One of our classmates is dead! All because of a stupid-"

     "Don't fight, pon!"

     All eyes in the room turned towards the new addition as the voices went silent. 

     "...But go ahead, if you really need to, pon! After all, it'll only lessen the numbers, pon!"

     "You! You're the cause of this!" The teen stomped over to the creature speaking. "You're the one making us kill our friends!"

     "Now, now, it's not me, pon! On the bright side, at least nobody has to drop out, pon! Class is starting anyways, so get to your desks before the teacher gets here, pon!"

     With that one last 'pon', the creature disappeared, leaving a room of angry teenagers to sit and rage at the game that they were a part of.

**Author's Note:**

> you'll find out who the people in the prologue are later on ;)  
> also, since this is mgrp, everyone's gonna have different appearances and aliases as their magical form and nobody's gonna know who's who oops  
> if you need a list of everyone's names/powers you can totally ask lmao


End file.
